


I am a Puppet, and Father Has My Strings

by thatforgottenbasilisk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, F/M, Friends to Enemies, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, bad guy!chat, chat noir works for hawkmoth, enemies au, you've seen this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatforgottenbasilisk/pseuds/thatforgottenbasilisk
Summary: You know this AU. You've seen it rear its ugly, angsty head. Chat Noir works for Hawkmoth.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 25
Kudos: 145





	1. Betrayal

Chat Noir’s disappearance was probably the worst thing that Ladybug had ever experienced.

Two months of complete radio silence. She battled akumas on her own. A week into the battles, she accepted that he wasn’t coming. Rena Rouge and Carapace became near-permanent fixtures of akuma attacks. Ladybug had no more pun-filled banter, or the feeling of having a partner, an equal, being right there beside her. Three weeks after he disappeared, she even missed his dorky flirting.

Chat Noir’s disappearance was probably the worst thing that Ladybug had ever experienced. Until he came back.

\-----------------------

It was an akuma attack, just like any other. A young boy disliked the new Star Wars movie - enough to become the akuma called Jedi.

Jedi had fairly predictable powers - Force control, lightsaber, you get it. Rena Rouge and Carapace were already on the scene by the time that Ladybug arrived (they were permanent Miraculous holders by this point, as it was deemed unnecessary to constantly make trips back and forth from Fu’s).

Rena Rouge and Carapace were fighting Jedi, and handling it rather well without Ladybug. As she was about to jump in and help, a hand caught her by the wrist. 

It was a clawed hand, covered in black leather.

Ladybug turned around, and nearly sobbed when she saw his face. He was back! He was alive!

She flung her arms around him, and buried her face into his neck. She breathed in the smell of her Chat. She felt his pulse, powerful and quick, thumping in his veins.

And then she felt a claw touch her earlobe. She pushed him back, and he stumbled, but he clearly wasn’t surprised. The words that came out of his mouth shook her to her core.

“Give me your Miraculous.”

It was emotionless. He said it as though he was reading from a script, as though he was but a simple text-to-speech bot. Wordlessly, she began to spin her yoyo in a large circular path beside her. He mirrored her with his baton.

“Don’t make me hurt you, Bug.”

The tone in those words; he was begging her, pleading, to not put up a fight. _I don’t want to do this,_ his eyes told her. _Please don’t make me._

Too bad. If he was going to turn to the dark side, if he was going to try to take her down, then she’ll fight him tooth and nail. She swung her yoyo.

Chat fought in a way that she had never seen him fight. His style was almost exactly the same as when he was by her side - but he was clearly more desperate, like losing may mean the end of something. But he was also holding back. He wasn’t giving his all.

He used his Cataclysm. She used her Lucky Charm. They were neck-and-neck for a while, until -

“Ladybug! We got the akuma!”

She threw her yoyo out to purify it, and used her Miraculous Cure to repair all of the damage. Her earrings beeped, and she ran to a deserted alleyway, as soon as she saw Chat run in the opposite direction.

She detransformed. Marinette slid down the wall, leaning against it. Her knees couldn’t support her.

Tikki had finished her macaron. Ladybug transformed. She barely remembered going home; she just remembered crashing face-first on her bed and crying for hours.

\----------------------- 

Ladybug fought Chat a few times after that. Every time, she went home and cried, or simply screamed into her pillow.

He didn’t appear during every akuma attack. Only the ones that Hawkmoth was absolutely confident that he would win.

Marinette was a mess. She was miserable, tired, and felt betrayed and alone.

News outlets blared their headlines for days. Chat Noir’s appearance and subsequent behavior was bound to attract attention; but did they really have to shove it in Marinette’s face at every corner?

It was after another attack with Chat when it happened. He hadn’t used Cataclysm, but he went rushing off anyways. A few moments later, just as her final spot on her earrings was beginning to beep, her yoyo received a message:

_Mind Control Antenna, Imaginary Time. Tn._

And then her spots came off.

She knew exactly what the message meant. _Mind Control Antenna_ was a reference to a movie that they had both seen somewhat recently. _Imaginary Time_ was a reference to when they’d said goodbye on their last patrol, and agreed that nobody was awake at that particular point. _Tn_ was simply an abbreviation.

_Eiffel Tower, 4 AM. Tonight._

Was it a trap? Probably. Was she going to go? Absolutely.


	2. The Tower

Marinette’s plan was to sleep until 3:30, and then head out to the tower. However, she couldn’t sleep. She gave up trying at about 2:00, and then she began to work on a commission that she’d gotten.

Eventually, for the minutes were crawling by far too slowly, she was zipping along on her yoyo towards the tower.

She saw Chat sitting on one of the beams towards the top. Silently, she sat near him. A few beams above him, so that he was within her earshot but he could not easily attack her while her guard was down.

“I know who Hawkmoth is. He’s forced me to work for him. If I don’t...I don’t know what he’ll do to me. I don’t think he does, either.”

Ladybug moved a little closer to him. She still wasn’t next to him. She could almost touch him.

“I’m scared, Bug. He could hurt my friends. I wouldn’t put it past him to find a way to permanently akumatize them. This is the only way that I can protect them, and protect you. I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

Ladybug could hear the sincerity in his voice. She knew her Chat. She knew all of his tells. He was being honest. She climbed to sit next to him.

Chat...he looked awful. His head was bowed, and his shoulders sagged. His hands sat limply upon his lap. Even his eternally bouncy hair hung loosely, filled with exhaustion and misery.

“We could meet up again. Sometimes we’ll have to speak in code. I’ll have to message meeting times, and they’ll be in code too.”

“We could do that. We’ll be okay, Chat. You’ll be okay after all this ends. I promise.”

With that, Ladybug enveloped him in a hug. He hugged her back, weakly. He cried on her shoulder, and she cried on his.

“I love you, Bugaboo. No matter what I say or do in akuma attacks. I love you. Remember that. Please.”

“I will, Chaton. I will.”

He left, and so did she.


	3. Tentative Safety

They had met up a few times after that. The codes that he used ranged from random references to old military codes to practically anything else. 

Tonight, they met at the Arc De Triomphe. It was at midnight when they met.

Ladybug approached, and saw her Chat sitting atop the Arc. His legs were crossed at the ankles, which meant that they had to speak in code.

“Give me your Miraculous.”

“You know I won’t, Chat. Please stop this."

That was the standard greeting.

“Please come back, Chat. We all miss you.”

He tilted his head to the left, meaning that he shared the sentiment.

“If you won’t give up your Miraculous tonight, then there is no point to this conversation.” Translation: They would be able to speak freely after an increment of time.

“Well then why are we having it?” How long?

“One day, we will defeat you. Our forces will overpower yours.” One hour.

“Since you’re out, there’s probably an akuma nearby.” I’ll meet you then, right here.

“There might be, there might not.” There is no akuma.

“I still love you, Chaton. Even if you don’t come back.”

His head tilted to the right. _I love you._

She left.

An hour later, she returned to him.

That’s the night that they had their first kiss.


	4. The Interview

Alya called Marinette one Saturday morning. Marinette had been talking to Chat until 6 AM, so she was sleeping when her phone rang at 11 AM.

It took a few more tries, but Alya eventually got Marinette to pick up.

“Girl, you’re not gonna believe this.”

There were a million things that Alya could be talking about. Had she found out about her chats with Chat? She had to have. Alya loved superheroes, so clearly that was the only thing that could get her to call at whatever ungodly time this must be -

“Adrien’s having an interview on TV!”

Oh. Adrien. He hadn’t been in school for a while, had he? Vaguely, she remembered finding out that he was being homeschooled again.

If this had been two months ago, Marinette would have been ecstatic. She would have immediately demanded the channel, time, everything.

Interesting, how priorities change. She may as well watch it, anyways, she did miss him.

Nobody could get in contact with Adrien. Back when he first left, she remembered that everybody constantly messaged him in an attempt to contact him. Nothing worked. Slowly, her classmates stopped trying. Only Nino still texted him sometimes.

“What channel?”

“The same one that did the hour special on Ladybug and Chat Noir, back when...”

She didn’t need to finish her sentence. Both girls knew exactly what she meant.

“Anyways, it’s at 7 tonight. You wanna watch it together?”

“Your place or mine?”

“Yours! You know I’m gonna pig out on your bakery leftovers! I’ll be there at 6?”

“Sure, Alya. See you then!”

“See ya, girl!”

\----------------------- 

Marinette and Alya were sprawled out on Mari’s bedroom floor at 7, and both girls were stuffing themselves with leftover croissants. The TV was on, turned to the correct channel, and both girls were anxiously watching for the commercials to stop and the interview to begin.

Adrien hadn’t had a single advertisement or interview of any kind since he had gone back to homeschooling. This would be their first look at him in months.

Finally, Nadja Chamack showed up onscreen. She was conducting the interview.

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news! Tonight, we have a special guest exclusive interview with Adrien Agreste! This is his first public appearance since he withdrew from Francois Dupont Lycee a few months ago. Let’s get on with the interview!”

The camera cut to a shot with Nadja and Adrien facing each other, in the same interview room that Marinette had been in alongside Chat, all that time ago. 

What first struck Marinette was just how _thin_ Adrien looked. His frame was smaller, and his cheeks were more hollow. It didn’t suit him at all.

His clothes were different, too. He wore some suit that only served to make him look worse.

“So, Adrien, what’s up with the new look? Is there something new happening?”

“Well, Mme. Chamack, new things happen every day. I’m not really at liberty to say, but -” he leaned closer to her, as though he were sharing a secret, “there _is_ a new advertising campaign, and I’m supposed to look more ‘grown-up.’“

“Well, you certainly do. Can you tell us any more about this ‘campaign?’“

Adrien was tapping his finger on the armrest of the couch that he was sitting on.

He shook his head at the question. “They’re keeping me tight-lipped about this. Beating sales records is their goal in keeping this secretive, I think. Me, I say that we should give people a little more information.”

_Tap-Tap-Tap._

“Enough on that, I suppose. How have you been since you left the public eye, Adrien?”

“I’ve been well. I’ve kept up with a few friends, of course. When I withdrew from Francois Dupont, we were learning about Julius Caesar, and the way that he sent messages to his military men. It’s the one of simplest codes, consisting simply of making one letter mean something else. For example, if he wrote G, he may have really meant A. That’s just something interesting that I just remembered, sorry. Anyways, homeschooling is just as interesting as public school, and I really enjoy both!”

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

“Well, Adrien, that really is interesting. I think we all learned something, both us at the studio and you at home! Just one more question for you, Adrien.”

“Go ahead, Nadja.”

“Have you met anyone _special_ since we last saw you?”

“No, I haven’t, Mme. Chamack. I’m guessing that question was for the ratings? Anyways, I haven’t really met anyone new. My friend Kagami, however, she’s met loads of people. She’s one of the friends that I keep up with, and is it okay if I go on a bit of a tangent? She’s really clever, and keeps records of loads of stuff. The thing is, nobody can figure any of it out, because it’s all written in code! Like, for her day planner, written today, is the message NKY, uh, NGCQSUZN. And nobody can understand it! That’s really clever of her, I think. She does that because she travels so much, anyone could snoop in her stuff and find what she’ll be doing at any given point in time. Yeah, I’m done with my tangent. Sorry.”

_Tap-Tap-Tap._

“No, that’s okay! You can talk about your friends here, Adrien. It was lovely interviewing you!”

“It was lovely being interviewed by you! I hope to see you again soon!”

“We here at TVi feel the same way! Have a nice day, Adrien!”

“You too, Madame!”

And then there was a commercial break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 3 coded messages in Adrien’s interview. Can you find them all?


	5. Decryption

Alya stayed at Marinette’s until 9 that night. Both of them lounged about and talked about trivial things.

When Alya left, Marinette immediately got to work. The way that Adrien was speaking in that interview was definitely not normal for him, so he must have been sending a coded message!

“Tikki! Adrien was definitely sending some kind of coded message. We’re gonna decrypt it!”

“How are we gonna do that, Marinette? The interview’s already over!”

With that, Marinette triumphantly held up the remote.

“Well then it’s a good thing that I recorded it!”

Marinette then watched the interview a few more times.

“Three things stand out to me, so I think that he was sending three messages!”

Marinette whipped out a sheet of paper and a pencil.

“First, let’s start with the Caesar code. He gave a cipher as an ‘example,’“ and here Marinette made exaggerated air quotes, “and then in the very next question he managed to shove a seemingly random string of letters into his answer.”

She rewound the interview to the part when Adrien gave the letters.

“ NKY...NGCQSUZN. If this is a code, he would’ve memorized it already, so where he hesitated there must be a space!”

On her paper, Marinette wrote NKY - NGCQSUZN. Beneath it, she wrote out the entire alphabet, and below that, she wrote the alphabet again, but it was shifted so that _G_ was directly under _A_.

Then, she began to decode.

“H...E...S, H...A...W...K...M...O...T...H. HE’S HAWKMOTH!”

Marinette had found the first message. The only problem was, she didn’t know who _he_ was.

“Tikki? Do you have any idea who “He” is?”

Tikki sadly shook her head. “Maybe it’s in another message?”

“Okay! On to the next one!”

Marinette marked the solved Caesar message with a small star.

“Adrien was tapping his finger on the armrest. That _has_ to be another clue! When he’s nervous, Adrien rubs the back of his neck, so the finger tapping was intentional! Only...I don’t know what it could mean.”

Tikki spoke up as Marinette slouched in defeat. “Don’t you humans have some sort of code with dots and dashes? I remember you used it when telegraphs were still around, right?”

“Morse Code! Tikki, you’re a genius!” And with that, Marinette popped back up and gave Tikki a small hug.

“He tapped between questions, so those must be separate letters. The first and last times that he tapped were three short taps, which must be three dots, and the time between that was three long taps, which must be three dashes!”

With the power of Google, Marinette found the key for Morse Code.

“SOS? Adrien’s in trouble!” Marinette jumped up, as though she were about to transform or something, when Tikki said wisely, 

“Marinette, there’s nothing that you can do without alerting whoever has him in danger! And considering the Caesar message, his captor is probably Hawkmoth, or with him. The most helpful thing that you can do right now is decode that last message, and stop Hawkmoth altogether!”

Marinette sat back down at her desk. “You’re right, Tikki. His entire answer to Nadja’s second question was really weirdly worded, so there must be a clue inside it.”

On her paper, she wrote Adrien’s entire answer:

“They’re keeping me tight-lipped about this. Beating sales records is their goal in keeping this secretive, I think. Me, I say that we should give people a little more information.” 

Was he saying that he was giving important information? No, because then he wouldn’t have said it so oddly. He also made sure that the way he spoke within that one answer was significantly different, meaning that this likely contained one stand-alone message.

Marinette was stuck. Something was in here that she was right on the cusp of discovering, she could feel it!

It hit her. Adrien had never stated his opinion by putting “me” in front of the statement. The sentences could have said the same thing but in a much simpler and less awkward order, which meant that it must have to do with the sentence structure - specifically, the words in the front of the sentences.

She crossed out the answer that Adrien gave, except for the first words of every sentence.

“They’re ~~keeping me tight-lipped about this.~~ Beating ~~sales records is their goal in keeping this secretive, I think.~~ Me, ~~I say that we should give people a little more information.~~ ” 

_They're beating me._

\----------------------- 

Marinette was wide awake, even hours later. She didn’t want to sleep. She couldn’t - not with Adrien being hurt like this. First Chat, and now him. 

She rolled over. Her phone said 1:30 AM. Good thing it was Sunday.

Why did they both have to suffer? Adrien did nothing wrong! Chat...Chat was a damned superhero, for crying out loud! 

“Stupid fucking Hawkmoth.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide. Did she really say that out loud? She clapped a hand over her mouth. She just dropped the F-bomb!

Then again, he really did deserve it. If anyone deserved getting the worst word attributed to them, it was Hawkmoth.

Who was Hawkmoth, anyways? Adrien’s message showed that he knew, but it seems that he forgot to give a name. Or did it seem like the answer was obvious from his perspective? Marinette knows that she’s done that - thinking that something was obvious using the information that she had, and forgetting that others may not have access to that information.

But Adrien knows who Hawkmoth is. That meant that he could get that information to her, Ladybug, because Chat couldn’t, because one wrong move and his Miraculous may be out of his hands, permanently. All she had to do was find Adrien, or a way to contact him, and -

Her phone chimed. She picked it up. She had gotten a text, but she couldn’t see who it was from without unlocking the phone first.

Marinette sat up and unlocked her phone. Why was Nino up at 1:30 in the morning? And why was he texting her?

The message that he sent was a screenshot of a text conversation. The profile pic was Adrien, with sunglasses and a fake mustache, and the contact name was “Broski.”

It must be Nino’s texts with Adrien. Nino had said that Adrien never responded, but now there was a message from him, to Nino.

She clicked on the screenshot to zoom in. Evidently, according to the timestamp, the message had been sent just a few minutes previously. The message said:

“Do not respond. Father is answer to Kagami code. Do not respond. This phone will be destroyed once this message sends. Do not respond.”

The screenshot was accompanied by “???” from Nino. Marinette didn’t blame him. If she randomly received that message from her disappearing best friend, she’d be pretty confused too.

What did it mean? Marinette remembered that Adrien had talked about Kagami at some point in the interview, but when?

He had talked about Kagami. He had said that she was clever. Why did he say that she was clever?

_Because she wrote things in code._

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Kagami was clever because she used code, and that code just so happened to be the Caesar cipher that read “He’s Hawkmoth.”

Adrien’s father was the answer to “He’s Hawkmoth.”

Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth.

She had to take him down. Now.

Her response to Nino:

“Get Alya. Meet me on top of the Arc De Triomphe. Come transformed.”

They’re finishing this. Tonight.


	6. The End

Ladybug stood atop the Arc De Triomphe. It was nearly 2:00 AM on this Sunday morning, and she appeared wide awake. 

Rena Rouge and Carapace joined her soon enough. Carapace looked confused, while Rena looked like she had just been pulled out of bed.

“Ladybug, what’s -” yawn, “going on? Can’t it wait -”

“We’re fighting Hawkmoth. Right now.”

 _That_ woke Rena up.

“Wha- you mean _right now_ right now?”

Before Ladybug could answer, Carapace cut in,

“Marinette, who is Hawkmoth? _Where_ is he? How did you find him?”

_“Marinette?!”_

Ladybug sighed.

“Yes Alya, it’s me, your best friend Marinette Dupain-Cheng. To answer your question, Nino, you gave me the answer yourself.”

“No...”

Carapace paled. “No _way._ He cannot be that evil!”

“I’m afraid that he is.”

_“Who?! Who is Hawkmoth?!”_

“Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste. We’re going to go to his lair, which is in his mansion judging from the fact that he never leaves the place, we’re going to save Adrien and Chat Noir, we’re going to take Hawkmoth’s Miraculous, and you’re going to stop me from murdering him in front of his son.”

“All good except for the last part, dudette.”

“Yeah, I don’t think anyone’s really going to carry out that last bit.”

“Fair enough. Here’s the plan.”

\----------------------- 

One explanation later, our heroes silently crept to the large and obvious butterfly window in the back of the Agreste Mansion. As they were about to enact the first stage of the plan, they heard screams emanating from the inside of the lair.

“I’m sorry! Father, please, I’m sorry! It - It hurts! Stop, please!”

Sobs echoed from within, until they heard a _crack!_ and a moment later, a heavy _thump._

“Sending codes? Did you really think that we wouldn’t notice, Adrien? Your mother would be ashamed. You don’t really love her, do you? If you did, then _surely_ you would be a bit more _grateful_ that we’re letting you keep your Miraculous until we get that _insect’s. Surely_ you would be more _grateful_ that we have found a way to bring her back. _Surely_ you would at least _attempt_ to help her. But no. You cry and whine endlessly, about _friends_ this and _Ladybug_ that. You are pathetic. You cannot set aside your feelings for the sake of others, not even for an instant! You are not my son. I have no son.”

Another crack. More sobs.

“I’m sorry...” was heard, faintly.

Ladybug peeked into the window, even though she knew that she probably didn’t want to see inside.

She saw Chat Noir, huddled on the ground, curled into the fetal position, with Hawkmoth standing over him, and Mayura was just behind Hawkmoth and to his right. Chat was crying, whispering, “I’m sorry, Father, please forgive me,” over and over again. He began to cough, and it racked his whole body, and distantly she saw splotches of red hit the floor near his mouth.

Ladybug was about to jump in and _kill_ Hawkmoth with her _bare hands,_ she’ll _rip him limb from limb_ -

“Mari, the plan!”

Ladybug made herself still. Her Chat was also Adrien. She’ll have to kick herself about this later, but now wasn’t the time.

A few moments later, Hawkmoth saw Ladybug enter his lair, coming towards him from the catwalk. She appeared to be flanked by two other heroes, the fox on her right, the turtle on her left.

Loud, slow, sarcastic applause rang out throughout the lair.

“Congratulations, Hawkass. You win the award for shittiest father of the year. Honestly, disowning your son for not being a supervillain _and_ calling him selfish for - wait for it - _helping people?_ You’ll be a tough act to follow, I’m sure!”

“Give me your Miraculous, Ladybug. We can end this peacefully.”

“Oh, I’m _sure_ we can, Mr. Son Beater!”

“You get her Miraculous, I can handle the sidekicks -”

“Nathalie, don’t risk it -”

“Let’s cut the chatter and get to the _good_ bit, huh?”

Both sides leaped into action. Nobody could land a hit on anyone.

Mayura was closest to the window. Her back was to it, and she was looking at what she _thought_ was Carapace, until a yoyo wrapped around her waist, which _wasn’t possible_ because Ladybug was on the other side of the lair, and she was forcibly pulled outside. The real Carapace held one hand on her mouth, and his other arm was securely around her waist. Ladybug quickly yanked her Miraculous off of her, and she detransformed into Nathalie Sancoeur.

“I should have him drop you.”

Nathalie shook her head and whimpered to her, pleading. She heard sirens passing by, but that was just city noise. She hoped.

“We’ve got to deal with your boss, first.”

And with that, Ladybug swung her yoyo again, pinning Hawkmoth’s arms to his sides, just in time for the illusions to disappear, along with Rena. She was in the alley behind the mansion, recharging her kwami.

 _“Lucky Charm,”_ whispered Ladybug. In her hand appeared a fishing rod.

“I know _just_ what to do with this!”

Ladybug pulled on her yoyo string, just enough to turn Hawkmoth around, and cast the reel.

It landed just where she’d aimed - his Miraculous. She pulled, and he detransformed into Gabriel Agreste.

At that moment, Rena Rouge hopped back up on the roof. Our heroes, with Carapace dragging in Nathalie, dropped into the lair. He threw her on the ground next to her villainous boss.

“Rena, your speech was perfect, except for the cursing. I really couldn’t have said it better myself. The police are here, Gabriel. Oh, they’re going to love this! Hawkmoth and Mayura, down in one night! And the press is going to have a field day! Your brand won’t be worth the dirt on my shoes by this time tomorrow. But hey, you’ve alienated your only living family that can possibly help you in this situation! I hope that you’re satisfied with your decisions. Really. _Miraculous Ladybug!”_

She threw her yoyo in the air, just as the police finished handcuffing both former supervillains. They had gotten into the lair by following the instructions that Ladybug had given them - just because Chat Noir wasn’t able to tell her Hawkmoth’s name didn’t mean that he was useless.

Her healing ladybugs flew around, but there was hardly anything to fix - the only thing that they swirled around was Chat’s unconscious form.

Her earring beeped, and she rushed into the nearest door that she could find. It was some kind of storage closet, and Marinette quietly thanked her lucky stars that this _wasn’t_ where police and/or paparazzi would be.

Tikki quickly recharged, and Ladybug stepped out in time to see Rena and Carapace help Chat sit up off the ground. 

She ran. She ran like she never had before, and she nearly bowled him over again in a giant hug, and she was crying, and he was crying, and they were _okay._

He was alive. And that's all that Ladybug could ask for. 


End file.
